


Exhibition

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Goalies, Minnesota Whitecaps, University of Minnesota Golden Gophers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: As the third-string goaltender, an exhibition game was the only chance Emma had to show her stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set on January 6th, 2017 during the Minnesota Gophers' exhibition against the Minnesota Whitecaps.

The game didn’t count, but god it felt good to be between the pipes again in front of a crowd. Last season she’d only gotten to play once, debuting third period in an 11-1 victory over Mankato, making three saves in a game where her team barely needed a goalie. Emma knew when she chose to come here she might never get a second of ice time, but playing for Minnesota had always been a dream of hers. That was why she kept all pennies from when her brother made good on their twenty-dollar bet—it was proof the Gophers had signed her.

“The bakery is not open,” Emma whispered as she scratched up the crease.

It was a silly thing to say, but her last coach used to say it before games a way of declaring there would be a shutout. Sid and Serena had already let in goals during first and second period, but Emma didn’t want to let any in during her period. This was probably her only chance all season to show the public her moves and Frosty what she was like in an actual game.

Unfortunately, that plan went off the rails almost immediately. She missed the first shot she faced and the puck blasted into the net just behind her head. It hurt watching Anderson hug her teammates, but luckily Kippin quickly responded, scoring seven seconds later to keep the Gophers in the game. Emma resolved to do better. This was her only chance to play all season. Even if this game didn’t really matter, she couldn’t fail her team. She wouldn’t miss any more pucks.

She kept made the next save and then her team was off down the ice to harry the Whitecaps’ goaltender, US National Team and former Badger Alex Rigsby. Until it was her turn on the ice Emma had spent most of the game watching Rigsby. After all, there was so much she could learn from the older goaltender and, unlike Sid and Serena, Emma didn’t know her moves. She had been closer to Rigsby while playing gatekeeper on the bench, but Emma definitely preferred watching her from between the pipes.

Then White-Lancette tripped Kelly and sent the center crashing into the backboards over Emma’s left shoulder. She couldn’t if her friend was hurt because the puck was in play sliding around her crease. As soon as she gloved it there was a whistle and White-Lancette went to the box for tripping. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, not because the Gophers had a power play, though she was happy about that, but because Kelly was standing and chatting with a teammate. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust in Kelly’s ability to take a fall, but the team had suffered a lot of serious injuries and she didn’t want anyone else’s season to end prematurely like poor Alex. She had knee surgery and was stuck in a brace.

Minnesota started their power play puck cycling, but the Whitecaps quickly cleared their zone. Baldie had to snake up the left side past the goal line and back passed to Taylor at the corner of the crease, who scored tying the game! Emma was so proud of her best friend; she’d hug her if they weren’t on opposite end of the ice and ultimately settled for a fly by fist bump. Taylor had a huge grin that matched her own. It was a real shame Sarah was off playing at the Nations Cup with Lindsay and Canada’s Developmental team—she would love to see her friends making a difference.

Emma made another save and there was a whistle. The Whitecaps had really slowed down and compared to the last two periods, barely put any shots on goal. That was the difference between college and an unpaid “professional” team: conditioning. No matter how amazingly skilled and experienced these older women were, if they didn’t have the time needed to attend practice and exercise on their own they’d run out of gas before the game ended. The Gophers didn’t have that problem. They had practices and runs scheduled into their day sandwiched around required classes. 

As long as she was on athletic scholarship Emma didn’t need to worry about money for the literal bare expenses. That wouldn’t be true after she graduated though. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to play for or at what level. Hannah had Olympic dreams and was still playing with the Whitecaps after graduating last year, but Rachael Bona, who had graduated the year before Hannah, could barely attend practices or play in games anymore. It was too hard for her to juggle bills, hockey, and nursing school.

“Hey, how you doing in there?” Lee asked, tapping Emma’s helmet. She must have noticed Emma’s grin had faded, despite making the save.

“Great!” Emma said quickly. How embarrassing was it for her Olympian captain to have noticed her head wasn’t fully in the game. This was finally her chance to play and she couldn’t blow it!

“Don’t worry about that first shot,” Lee said, referring to the goal. “After all, Sid pretty commonly misses the first one and we still come back to win it. You’re doing a fine job, Emma.”

“Really?”

“Totally!” Lee grinned. “You’re facing down a third of the US National team right now and warding off shots not only from Kendall Coyne, but _the_ Hannah Brandt.”

“Thanks Lee,” Emma laughed. Of course Lee threw an article in front of Hannah’s name. She’d done it all of last year to Hannah and Amanda, much to their chagrin, specifically because they didn’t like making a big deal about their scoring ability. Lee was just as impressive, but people didn’t talk about her in the same way because she was defense. Emma knew better.

“No problem.” Lee winked at her then headed for the bench. “Keep playing your game and we’ll have your back for everything else.”

Of course, after Lee’s impromptu pep talk Emma didn’t really need to do anything. The Gophers were buzzing around Rigsby’s crease doing their best to shell her, though the Whitecaps’ defense was blocking most of the shots. The onslaught continued for several minutes, but they couldn’t bypass Rigsby. Again Emma wished Sarah was here, or even better, that Dani was cleared to play because she didn’t have a clue when she’d be allowed back on the ice.

Frosty called a timeout because it was clear the girls were getting frustrated. Whenever that happened they tended to make stupid mistakes and they couldn’t afford to do that this late in the game, not if they wanted to win it. Even though it didn’t matter, not for the standings, not for anyone’s record, Emma wanted to win this. She didn’t know when she’d get ice time again and she’d barely gotten to show anyone anything yet.

It was actually really fun being on this side of the boards for a time out. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been in this position—had to have been high school, if not even earlier, though she’d only started tending goal in seventh grade. She didn’t really need to be in this huddle, goalies rarely did since their play wouldn’t chance, but she liked the camaraderie of it. Minnesota had always been the goal for her, but she wouldn’t have chosen them if they hadn’t felt like family. Emma would gladly give up ice time to be part of something bigger than herself—sacrifice personal glory for the team—and perhaps that wasn’t the best mentality for a starting goaltender, but it was essential for the third-stringer.

“Keep it up, Emmy!” Sid said, patting her head and shoulders with her gloves. Typically that was how Emma greeted her during these timeouts.

“Will do,” Emma grinned. 

She patted her on the shoulder, which was what Sid usually did to reassure her. Then Lee caught her eye and winked again. Emma beamed back, but before she could mug a face at her Frosty called her name.

“Yeah coach?” Emma immediately responded, giving him her full attention.

“Remember to stay focused,” Frosty said. “I know this sort of low shot game is difficult, you can’t find your rhythm the way the way Sid and Serena could earlier, but you gotta keep your head in the game.”

“Of course Frosty,” Emma said. “One shot is all it takes.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he grinned. “You’re doing great, Emma, and as long as you play your game, you can walk down that tunnel afterward with your head held high.”

“Right.”

As soon as the time out ended Emma went back to spectating from between the pipes. She was almost hypnotized from watching the puck slide left and right at the other end of the ice. Then suddenly it was flying at her. She blocked the shot and when it landed in her crease she dropped to her knees and covered that puck up.

She didn’t even notice the Whitecap flying at her until she sprayed her with ice. Megan came to a stop as well just in front of Emma’s glove, but she did it without making a mess. As the Whitecap was still practically on top of Emma, Megan lightly shoved her away, despite the fact she was old enough to be her mom.

“Hey, don’t snow my goalie,” Megan said. Even if she was now a forward again, like she had been when Emma played with her back at Cretin-Derham Hall, Megan was defensive enough to still protect her goalie, especially if it was Emma.

“Sorry about that,” the Whitecap said, nodding to the both of them. As she turned to skate away Emma realized she had just been snowed by Winny Brown, the original Ms. Hockey. That was almost worth bragging about.

Before she knew it the final buzzer had sounded and regulation was over. All the skaters returned to the benches leaving just the goalies on the ice. They had two minutes until overtime started and they needed to trade sides, so Emma started across the ice.

Rigsby met her at center ice. She waved her stick at Emma when they got within hailing distance. “Good game so far,” Rigsby grinned. “Think it’ll go to a shootout?”

“It will if you’re expecting me to let the next puck in,” Emma shot back.

“I like your spunk,” Rigsby laughed. “See you at the handshake.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” Emma said. 

She picked up speed and cruised over to her new crease. This one had definitely seen more action than her end of the ice and she hoped that wouldn’t hurt her team in overtime. They wouldn’t bring out the zamboni again unless the game went to a shootout. However, if everything went according to plan, no one would spend any time near her crease.

The teams frantically skated up and down the rink. Both sides wanted to end things as fast as possible, though to Emma that didn’t seem likely. Rigsby was a brick wall and Emma’s defense backed her up whenever she slipped. The seconds rapidly trickled away and she didn’t know what would happen if the final buzzer sounded. Since this was only an exhibition game there might not be a shootout. If that happened she knew both teams would well and truly climb the walls—no one liked leaving things unfinished.

Then Lee botched her shot from the right circle. Instead of a laser-guided shot on goal, the puck started bouncing. Rigsby was in perfect position with her leg extended to block the puck, but then the rubber disk flipped up and over her leg into the net. Lee’s fist flew into the air as Baldie and the others mobbed her. Emma took off the moment the goal horn sounded wanting to join in the celebration. Her captain had won the game with less than forty seconds left in overtime!

Emma briefly hugged Lee and then she was pulled into a different hug by Sid. Serena glommed on almost immediately for a little goalie cuddling. They were both pleased by Emma’s performance, but she quickly pointed out that it had been a team effort. They had all been pretty solid in goal while facing world-class opponents. They only stopped hugging her when they got in line to shake hands with the Whitecaps. Despite the loss they all seemed to be in good spirits. Emma assumed it was because they got to play hockey again. However, when she reached Rigsby the goaltender seemed a little down. That was probably because she had been in the net the entire time and still took the loss.

“Better luck next time, Rigsby?” Emma offered as they shook hands. Rigsby snorted.

“Thanks and you should call me Alex. It’s my name.” Then Rigsby moved on and a moment later Emma could hear her playfully hassling Lee about her game-winning goal.

After the handshake the Gophers met at center ice for a group hug. This was Emma’s favorite part of home games because win or lose, and they usually won, the hug reminded her she had twenty-four sisters who would always have her back. The group might change from year to year, but the bonds would last well beyond college.

Right after she pulled Sophie into a hug, an arm wrapped around Emma’s neck and she felt a cage hit her helmet. Then Taylor shouted in her ear, “You got to play, Emmy!”

“You got a goal, Taylor!” Emma shouted back. They grinned at each other and Emma knew that when they got back to the apartment they’d have a dance party in celebration. After all, it wasn’t like they had to worry about homework over winter break. She couldn’t wait to bust a few moves with Taylor and Sophie on the kitchen table.

The group hug ended and the team spread out to ring the center ice faceoff circle. After she took her spot on the blue line Emma felt a stick tap against her pad. When she glanced over she realized Megan was grinning at her.

“I’m proud of you, Emmy,” Megan said.

“Thanks Wolfy,” Emma replied.

Lee tapped her stick against the ice signaling it was time. In unison the Gophers lifted their sticks and twirled around to salute the crowd then smacked them on the ice. It was a Gopher Women’s Hockey tradition, just like the exhibition games against the Minnesota Whitecaps were starting to become. Emma couldn’t wait to help her team make more.


End file.
